otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
What Does it Profit a Man? (I)
---- Cockpit The cramped cockit barely has enough room for the pilot's bench and second officer's station behind, every square of space inch filled with monitors, switches and system telltales. The glassteel canopy provides minimal headroom, the long slender bubble providing an excellent view of the surrounding space. A holographic heads up display provides navigational information while the console signals add faint rainbow reflections. A captain norton bobblehead is here. ---- Gennadiy limps his way up into the cockpit, dropping into 'his' gunner's chair. "Gah. Want week's rest in good residential cave with unlimited cable." The forward view becomes a wash of shimmering silver as the spindrive field wraps about the ship, allowing it hyperaccelerate outbounds ... Jantine smiles, taking the ship into it's jump "So you'll be setting Lan and I up in a hotel room too, you said?" he asks with a wide smile. "Da. Three days, am thinking? Call it liberty - but keep comms. Will nyi call unless is truly important." Gena smiles. "Could all use rest." Jantine nods, smiling "Lan and I have work to do, though, a bit." he says, leaning back in his chair. You say, "Da? Like what?" He smiles. "Am betting wedding plans." Jantine smiles "Yes, getting the rings, for sure, maybe Lan's dress, and we're meeting Lan's father too, I think." You say, "Good luck, da? Will be interesting experience, at least - am nyi sure Alandra likes her father very much." Jantine twists his lip "I don't think she minds him...she doesn't seem to attached to him but...I don't think she dislikes him, not from what she's told me that is." Gennadiy chuckles, soflty - "Do nyi envy vi regardless - well, nyi for the meeting-parents thing. Is necessary evil, however. Vi need money for dress? Will be glad to pitch in." Jantine shrugs "We might...I dunno, I'll have to talk to Lan." Gennadiy chuckles, warmly. "Is here if vi need it. Will be at Enaj, most of stay - want to see if old friends are still teaching classes. Suspect will be good visit, regardless." Jantine nods "Alright, we'll keep it in mind." he says with a smile. "Thanks, Gena." "For? Am nyi doing anything, really - am taking break as bad as vi are." The ungstiri leans back. "Has been rough week." Jantine nods "It has been...but you're the one giving us this break, and you're the one offering to help pay, and you're the one putting us up in a nice hotel." Jan replies, smiling broadly. "Am Kapitan - is part of job." Gena grins. "Besides - will float cargo from Sivad back to Ungstir before we go past Demaria, then hook up with Teamhair - will make credits back." Jantine smiles, shaking his head "Always about credits...someday I wish I wouldn't have to worry about money." "Is just way of keeping score - and is nyi even good way of /that/. Nyi to worry, Jan - money is silly thing to worry about." Gena grins, looking at transition space. Jantine smiles "True..." he says simply. >> Outside the Ship: A streak of crimson strikes across the darkness like a fiery lightning bolt, ending in a scattering of silver starbursts, leaving only the IND Saviour's Haste in its wake. >> Outside the Ship: Mid System The heart of the Ikeopo System, much of the intrasystem traffic is concentrated here around the brown, green and blue tropical paradise of Sivad, the polydenum-rich prison moon Morrigan, the gas giant Enotskcalb with its rings of crimson and gold, and the small uninhabitable planetoid of Suloea. A SHIELD enforcement transport arcs over the north pole of Sivad, red and blue telltales flashing as it approaches the prison moon of Morrigan. >> Outside the Ship: A small flight of Spitfires courses on patrol near the Indefatigable Fleet, their navigation lights burning bright in the void, and strobes flashing away. In the distance, the massive HMS Indefatigable floats over Sivad, along with its attending destroyers, frigates, and supply ships. Gennadiy reclines comfortably in the gunner's seat, hat down over his eyes, yawning. "Take her in, Jan - am looking forward to decent food for once, da?" >> Outside the Ship: The IND Saviour's Haste comes inbound from outsystem, heading towards Sivad "This is the IND Saviour's Haste, requesting clearance to land on Sivad." crackles over the comms. Jantine nods, bringing the ship in the direction of Sivad, while bringing the comms to life and speaking over them. Gennadiy cracks an eye open long enough to tap at a console, eying an engineering readout for a moment. "Vi know, am going to take some time to look at port thruster - has odd vibration to it. Will be good excuse for downtime, da?" Jantine just nods, looking expectantly at the flight of ships while saying nothing. As time goes on.. Gena blinks, frowning - "Is nyi usually that long for clearance - vi have other traffic on channel?" He still doesn't seem terribly concerned, reaching up to adjust his hat to further shade his eyes, shifting farther in his chair in search of that perfect napping angle. >> Outside the Ship: <> says a rather attractive female voice. The fighters make a sudden change of course, making way for the Haste. <> The fighters continue to close. Jantine blinks, but complies, speaking over the comms again. This ship has just been scanned by the RNS Spitfire IND-001. >> Outside the Ship: "Uh, roger that, falling in." comms an unsure voice, the Haste changes course, moving towards the fighters and falling in, assuming they let the Haste do so. Gennadiy tilts that hat back, peering out into the space around the ship. "Now vi see why ya hate having guns online in jump." He snorts, flashing Jan a wry grin. "No sense inviting trouble, da? Nyi to worry, Jan." He does sit up, a bit more.. well.. attentive. Jantine nods a bit "Yea." he says, he looks a bit concerned however, as he pilots the ship. "Is always lovely joy, enjoying Ryan's reputation." With a roll of his eyes, Gena absently taps on the console, watching the fighters. "Are nyi Ryan, however - nyi to worry. Is bureocratic nonsense." Jantine just nods again, slowly, still looking concerned. >> Outside the Ship: The fighters widen their formation, and the lead fighter drops back abeam the Haste. <> the man identified as Rummel says <> The fighters make their course for the large battlecarrier. <> "Vi land her, Jan - stay casual. Have nothing to hide, da? When land, lock down main weapon locker - will double check one in stateroom." Gena still sounds relaxed. "Vi wear nothing, carry nothing that is even remotely threat." >> Outside the Ship: The IND Saviour's Haste still follows after the flight, holding formation easily "Uh, Roger that." is sent over the commes. >> Outside the Ship: <> calls the Indefatigable. The fighters fall in behind the Haste. <> Rummel says. "Of course. Land us, Jan. Should be ready to greet new friends, da?" Gena absently double checks the console readouts - "If nothing else, is exciting trip." >> Outside the Ship: "Roger that, Leftenant." comes from the comms as the Haste enters the Indy. >> Outside the Ship: The IND Saviour's Haste carefully manuevers and enters the HMS Indefatigable's docking bay Jantine nods, taking the ship in and landing her. Gennadiy levers himself to his feet, wrestling up to stand - "Will get paperwork from stateroom - vi put some tea on? Am nyi sure how long formality should take - but lock down security locker first." He moves out into the corridor, shaking his head. ---- Launch Bay The Launch Bay is designed for the ship's non-fighter small craft. It is a large, functional space, with massive space doors which permit the vessels arrive and depart. The small craft are arrived in a neat rank, with the Barge and launches, the largest vessels, at one end, all the way down to smaller cutters. Specialist flight crews are available for maintainence and refueling. An enclosed control booth reached by a set of narrow stairs allows the launch bay officer to control the docking procedures. A set of lines on the floor marks the area where the ship begins, and a Sivadian ensign is mounted on the wall to recieve salutes from those boarding. ---- Several Marine Specialists stand at attention within the bay, weapons out, and their commander behind them. Joshua enters into the bay, still in his flight suit. The umbilical cords sway behind him with each step. He stops by the Marines. "This is the ship, sir," he says to the commander, leaning in close. The Haste's reaction jets hiss, her lights still flickering. It's not long before her ramp lowers, her airlock cycling open, though, as of yet, no one steps through. "IND Savior's Haste, we can do this one of two ways; We come come to you, or you can come to us. Eitherway, it should go with out saying that, you lay your arms down and come peaceably," the Marine Commander speaks through a handheld unit. The response is immediate.. and accented - "Will be nyi any trouble, sir - crew of ya ship is unarmed, and weapons are stowed. Will meet vi on ramp, da?" The Haste is not precisely a large ship. It's only a moment or two after that that one Gena limps his careful way to the top of the ramp, careful to show both hands (though one has a legal brief in a brown leather in it) and a wry smile. Joshua approaches slowly from the group. "Greetings," he says with a weak smile, "I am Leftenant Joshua Rummel, lead of the patrol that brought you in. May I have your name and, for lack of a better term, rank?" The Marines remain calm and at the ready behind him. Gennadiy nods. "Of course, Leftenant." Gena limps carefully down the ramp, that smile still firmly in place - "Am Doktor Gennadiy Andreovitch, Kapitan of Haste, for time being." He pauses at the ramp bottom, offering what is - in this context - obviously the ship's papers. "Vi are welcome to board ship. Will have to forgive ya - do nyi know proper protocols for Sivadi customs; have never flown own ship into space before. Was always shuttles." Joshua accepts the papers and peruses through them. "I'm afraid that is not our concern," he says flatly and glances up at Gennadiy, "Our concern pertains to your ship and it's ties." He returns the papers to the Ungstiri. "You may have these back, sir. How many souls do you have onboard?" "Are three. Myself, pilot, and pilot's fiance, da?" Curiously, Gena accepts the paperwork back. "Have we done something wrong then, Leftenant? Was hoping for downtime at University - has been busy few weeks. My Doktor - the fiance - was looking forward to meeting her family as well, da?" "I'm afraid so. And that last bit may be a bit delayed," Joshua says and he waves a hand toward the ship. The marines, weapons trained on the Ungstiri, move forward. "By order of His Majesty, King Richard the First, I hereby place you and your crew under arrest for crimes against the Kingdom." Gennadiy blinks - "Will come quietly, Leftenant.. but.. what are charges, da? Am scientist, nyi smuggler." He offers no resistance as the marines close, but does aside - "Be careful with papers, da?" As he offers them to one marine. "You are being detained as per section 5 of the Sivadian Articles of War, on suspicion of espionage and conspiracy against His Majesty, King Richard the First, in connection with the Watchers," Joshua answers. A marine moves in close to take Gennadiy into custody as several others move to toward the boarding ramp of the Haste. One of the marines takes the papers from the Ungstiri. "You have our word," he says." Gennadiy looks honestly confused, though, still, he puts up no resistance - "Am hardly terrorist, Leftenant - studied on Enaj as late as last year, da?" He looks back at the ship - "Can search ship - has two boxes of toys in hold, and ya research notes. Am leasing ship - belongs to New Luna fellow." "I merely have my orders," Joshua says, "I'm sure you understand." He gives a shrug as the Marine detaining Gennadiy attaches the cuffs. "If you'll come with us," the marine says, motioning for him to move toward the corridor exit. The other Marines work their way into the ship. Gennadiy nods, limping after Joshua - let it not be said the Ungstiri's /fast/.. expression one of confusion, more than anything else. ---- Brig The brig is likely rather unusual as jails go. As only officers are imprisoned for any length of time, it's cells are almost comfortable, resembling in most ways the officers quarters, save for the bars on the doors. Each cell is equipped with a bed and desk, as well as a bit of reading material. A single, bare room with a few pallets on the floor is available for the short term detention of any specialists, and has an adjustable atmosphere for prisoners of war from other races. Outside the cells, a desk is available for the watch officer, with remote controls for the cells. ---- The marines have left one intrepid Ungstiri in one of the officer's cells; he's taking up a corner of the bed, looking worried as he sits, fingers steepled and chin resting on them. Apparently, he's not devolved to the reading material this early in incarceration. Joshua several marines enter in with their prisoners in tow. One group moves the woman to the other officer's cell, and the remaining one, the pilot, to the bare cell. The watch officer presses the controls on his desk, opening the cells. "Both of you, get in," a Marine says. Joshua arrives shortly after. Alandra does as she is told. Tears are running down her face at this point and she is shaking like a leaf, but she remains silent. Gennadiy watches, quietly, offering only - "Courage, tovarisch. Have done nothing wrong, da? Is nyi anything to fear - will worry as we need to worry." Joshua strides in, stopping in the middle of the Brig as the watch officer closes the doors. "I hope our Marines have not injured any of you greatly," Joshua says, his hands clasped behind his back as best as the bulky flightsuit allows. He waves off the marines, who disappear out the door, leaving just two in the room at either side of the exit. Alandra nods at Gena's words. The tears continue to fall and she trembles uncontrolably. She shakes her head at Joshua's words, but still remains silent. Gennadiy murmers - "Am fine, Leftenant.. confused, worried - vi can understand, ya hope? Vi have ship - can see is nyi ship of war - only cargo is toys, an ya draftswork and research." He shakes his head, expression worried despite his intent to maintain composure - "Have Sivadi records -vi can see ya work over last several years." "I understand," Joshua says, "I once was in a similar position, though mine was not in nearly so comfortable a place." He glances about. "I should ask, do any of you have any objects on your person? I would surrender any you may have, for obvious reasons." Alandra nods and pulls out her PDA, a commlink, and two medical scanners. She holds them out in hands that are shaking so hard she almost drops them. The tears have slowed, but her face is still stained with them as she looks to Joshua silently. Gennadiy nods - "Da. Have PDA, commlink.." He stands, with some effort, limping to the door with the faint creak of metal - "Vi marines should have told vi, am nyi armed." He pauses. "Have cigars, too, if vi are desperate for tobacco." His cigar case is fished out of an inner jacket pocket, it and his lighter offered, as well. "Am willing to cooperate, Leftenant, if it means are back in the Dark sooner - spent time rebuilding Spitfires, am nyi against Sivadi crown. My crew is nyi terrorists, da?" "Whether you are or are not is none of my concern," Joshua says, collecting the items, "I only follow my orders. His Majesty's Navy apparently has some reason for you being here. "And please, miss, be at ease," he says, tilting his head and frowning, "I hate to see a woman in such distress." He takes notice of the mans limp. "I do hope our Marines aren't the cause of that," he adds. Alandra nods, and wipes the tears away with still trembling hands. She remains silent still. Gennadiy shakes his head. "Nyet, Leftenant - left leg on Ungstir years ago, da?" The ungstiri pulls up his pant leg, revealing the bottom end of an aging prosthetic. "Is nyi vi marines - were as gentlemanly as could be expected, under circumstances." A moment's pause. ".. must ask, what happens next? How long will we be here?" Joshua glances at the leg. "Does that remove?" he asks concernedly. Alandra goes to the bed and sits down where she leans her elbows on her knees and places her face in her hands. She is taking deep breaths in and slowly letting them out. Gennadiy looks blankly at Joshua. "Da?" He glances down at his leg, then up at the officer blankly. "Would be hard to take bath otherwise, da?" A joke, it seems - or at least an attempt at one. "I'm sorry, but I must ask that you remove it," Joshua says firmly, "If you fashioned it as a club, the Captain would have my head." He holds his hand out, waiting. He looks at the man. "And no, I do not know how long you will be here. Given the seriousness of the charges though, I expect it is fair to say that it won't be just overnight." Alandra still has her face in her hands, still with her elbows leaned on her knees, but she is no longer doing her deep breathing. It is apparent at this point that she is sobbing silently. Gena looks at him blankly for a long moment. "Leftenant... can nyi walk without it." It's simple, and to the point. "Am nyi going to bash someone with only means of going to toilet without crawling, da? Vi are expecting ya to take over RNS carrier by crawling valiantly and waving leg over head?" "Fine, you may keep it," Joshua says, "I will ask that our marines inspect it, however." He tugs at his flightsuit "Now, before I leave to get out this uncomfortable gear, do any of you have any requests?" He glances between each of them. Alandra continues to sob and doesn't seem to have heard Joshua. Gennadiy nods. "Ya reading glasses are on desk in stateroom, da?" He limps slowly back to the bed. "And - if vi Kapitan allows, would like research notes from same table - if am going to be in one place for while, would nyi like time wasted." Typical academic. "Is fine if vi marines wish to inspect leg - " He keeps his chin up. "Have nothing to hide, da?" "I'm glad to see you taking this in stride," Joshua remarks. His attentions turn toward the woman in the other cell. "Miss? Is there anything I can get you?" Alandra lifts her head and wipes her eyes a bit. She takes a few deep breaths composing herself, "A glass of water would be nice," she says, her chest still hitching a bit. Gennadiy pauses, looking across to Alandra... and quietly offering - "Will be alright Doktor." He flashes a lopsided smile - he's worried, and it shows, but, he does try. "Are just coming home - is nyi vi trouble." "As you wish, ma'am," Joshua says, bowing slightly. "Well, I really must take my leave as this suit is rather warm when not connected to a life support unit." He lifts an umbilical hose for emphasis. "A specialist should arrive shortly with your requested items." He begins to turn for the door. Alandra nods to Gena, "A glorious home coming, eh?" she says softly with a weak attempt at a smile and what might be a chuck. Gennadiy nods. "Da." He just sounds, tired. "Was expecting better reception - or, rather, was hoping time with Professer Updike - and to help vi buy wedding dress. Will make time, da? After all this is over. Am sorry, Alandra - have nyi any real idea what all of this is." Joshua disappears out the door, leaving only the Marine guards and the watch officer to keep the captives company. What Does it Profit a Man? (II) Category: Classic Royal Naval Service logs Category:Classic Watcher Logs